Bonus: Little Robins
by janahjean
Summary: One shot. Complete. No beta. Dimension travel. Batfam. No m/m


Bonus: little robins

By: janahjean

Offshoot from "dreaming of u's" collection

A/n: this was written because i was inspired by "li'l bats needs his nap" by dunyazade here in (go read it if you havent yet)

Also i am experiencing a writer's block in writing drake's pov for "the great pretend"

Also i do not own the characters. Dc

####

"I am NOT your squeeky little toy!" Little red hood howl when Jason grab him and manouver his limbs like a puppet on the table. Unlike his counterpart, the little guy was in his full red hood regalia. Jason almost cooed at the twin gun that was in the guy's holster. It was that cute.

Both little and big Dicks were howling in laughter as Big Jason hum the macarena and made little red hood dance. "Dad, help meeee!" Little red hood finally scream prefering the humiliation of asking for help than allowing this indignities to continue.

Little batman who was beside big batman drop his head to his chest before he took out a graple gun, aimed it into one of the cave's stalactite and he was soon flying and aiming a kick at big jason's head.

Big jason drop little red hood and fall on his butt on the floor. "Ooww..."

Meanwhile both little and big damians were fighting to the death against each other with swords. They made the huge batcave their battleground.

Big batman feel a tug on his cape and deliberately ignore it. He double the effort in making a version of lil bat's dimension device that would take the little batfam home. He was sweating profusedly because two Alfreds are keeping an eye on him. Thank God that the machine's range just affected within the wayne's manor.

He feel another tug. "What?!" He finally snarled.

Unperturbed, both Tim look at him and totally creep Batman out when they both open their mouth at the same time and said the same thing at once, "do i look that weird?"

Batman quickly stammer a yes before he could filter his brain. Seriously, tim have this stillness to him that sometimes made him robotic couple that with his unusual cowl/mask.

BothTim shrugged."do you want to eat alfred's cookies?" They ask each other, again at the same time.

"Sure."

Big bAtman look bemused.

Little batman and little red hood were cursing at big dick as the latter give them a bone crushing hug. They tried to wiggle their way out to no avail. Jason was laughing as he took their picture. Little Dick meanwhile have fun doing acrobats on big dick's aerilist equipment.

Both bruce and damian in a rare display of being in the same wavelength give each other fist bump out of sheer relief when they finally get rid of their miniature copies. The rest of the batfam are not that ...happy. The little batman left them with no funfare except for a tiny nod at the big batman in acknowledgement for doing a good job in raising the kids well before he push the device that send him home.

"Bruce whats goin on?!" Clark's worried voice cut the thoughtful silence that follows after the lil batman and fam's departure. The batfam's jaws drop when they saw Clark coming down from the stairway.

Dick and Jason's eyes pop out of their socket as they Spied LITTLE superman hovering anxiously like a red and blue balloon over Big Clark's shoulder. Unlike the little guy, Clark was wearing pajamas.

"Dont let him getaway!" Dick have this manic feverish glint in his eyes as he lock his eyes on the little hero.

"Ropes we need ropes!" Jason shriek as he run towards their supplies.

Little superman was scared and alarm and he made a beeline towards one of the stalactites to hide especially when damian and tim tried to corner him.

Batman facepalm. He forgot that he had invited clark for a sleepover.

Anyway in the short run, little superman relented to stay three more days in this big earth especially since the children combined their forces and give him kick puppy looks. The boys have lots of fun especially when little superman and big superman oblige their request of flying all over the batcave. (They kind of secretly wish to dress both big and lil superman as batman and robin but they think their world will implode because of all that awesomeness)

On the afternoon of the second day however...little batman appeared, grab little superman by an ear and hiss about reaponsibilities. Little batman crushed the big world's device without taking his eyes off the four robins - daring them to protest. After he made his point, lil batman smirk, grab HIs superman and vanish.

After five minutes of shock silence...

"Right!" Tim decided as he march towards one of the drawers that hold the device schematics and spread it on the table. "We are going to take our little superman back boys "

The boys cheered.

Batman calmly remove himself from the front of the bat monitor and slip towards gotham riding his batmobile. Seriously he doesnt need all this stress.

Fin

A/n: follow me at janahjean. Tumblr. Com

Read my other stories pleaseeee


End file.
